Paradise Lost
by DeshiGhost
Summary: Paradise Lost to wytwór mojej wyobraźni. Zawiera twardą politykę "Państwo-służba", spisek, romans, klątwę, prawdopodobnie anioły, demony na 100%, erotykę, oraz morderstwo. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to zbyt przesadzone, więc... Enjoy? -Deshi


Rozdział I - Spotkanie

* * *

-Cassandro, podaj herbatę w salonie, gdy wszyscy usiądą i odsapną trochę. Marku, dopilnuj, aby wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Nie podaruję wam pomyłki! Oczekuję całkowitej gotowości jeszcze zanim Lord Stern przyjedzie. - powiedziała dość wysoka i pulchna kobieta o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach.  
- Tak jest, Pani Sand. - ukłonił się szpakowaty lokaj po czterdziestce wraz z młodą służącą i ruszył w kierunku kuchni.  
Pani Sand, żona Hrabii Leonarda Sanda usiadła ciężko w fotelu i zaczęła łapać oddech, od którego gorset ją ucinał. Stres wywoływany przybyciem rodziny Lorda Anthonia Sterna dawał się we znaki aż za bardzo. Zwłaszcza, że jego żona towarzysząca mu była wielką fanką czystości i harmonii w kompozycjach rozmaitych. Ich syn znany był z pożądania i tego, że łamał serca młodym damom. Wielkim zdziwieniem było to, że wyraził chęci ożenku z córką Pani Sand.  
- Ah tak! Victoria! - Pani Sand wstała i ruszyła w kierunku pokoju swojej córki.|  
- Jak dobrze, że jesteś, mamo! Nie jestem w stanie wybrać odpowiedniej sukni! - Victoria Sand uśmiechnęła się do matki stojąc w samej bieliźnie i gorsecie.  
Na przeciwko śniadej blondynki stali Luka, Felicja i Barbara. Cała trójka służących miała uniesione wysoko po dwie suknie.  
- Stresujesz się, widzę. Najbardziej oczywistym wyborem jest piaskowa suknia z czerwonym szwem i koronką, którą ma Barbara.

- Ah, tak. Najbardziej nadaje się na pierwsze spotkanie. - Panna Sand zarumieniła się niewinnie.  
Luka i Felicja odwiesili pozostałe suknie i po ukłonie ruszyli na zewnątrz. Chłopak o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach ruszył w stronę kantorka, gdzie miał 10 minut przerwy, a niebieskooka o włosach koloru stuprocentowej czekolady obserwowała go i dopóki ruszyła w kierunku pokoi dla gości, aby je przewietrzyć i pościerać kurze. Barbara natomiast ubrała Pannę Victorię i również po ukłonie odeszła.  
- Nie możesz wykorzystywać służby aż tak długo, Victorio. Przecież wiesz, że dom musi być gotowy na przyjazd Lorda Sterna.  
- Tak, wiem. - osiemnastoletnia blondynka usiadła przy toaletce, a wysoka kobieta wzięła grzebień i poczęła układać blond włosy.

- Marku. Wiem, że to dużo do proszenia, ale będę potrzebowałaą razem z Luką dwa dni wolnego w przyszłym miesiącu najprawdopodobniej.  
Czterdziestopięcioletni mężczyzna spojrzał na siedemnastolatkę ze zdziwieniem.  
- Cóż może być tak ważne, abyście oboje mieli aż dwa dno wolnego?  
Służąca spojrzała w dół pozwalając aby mleczno-czekoladowe włosy zasłoniły jej bladą twarz i zielone oczy.  
- Nasza mama. Został jej miesiąc.  
Kruczoczarny mężczyzna westchnął:  
- Przykro mi to słyszeć. Natomiast nie mogę obiecać, że dam wam obojgu czas w ten sam dzień. Postaram się, ale nie obiecuję na sto procent, rozumiemy się?  
Oczy dziewczyny rozjaśniały.  
- Tak.  
- Dobrze. Rozwieście z Luką świeże zasłony w salonie. Te czerwone z kremowymi wzorami.  
Powiedział lokaj, a sam poszedł do kuchni stresować służbę, co było jego obowiązkiem i hobby, z którego czerpał wielką satysfakcję. Cassandra natomiast sama ruszyła do pokoju dla służby, gdzie wiedziała, że zastanie brata leżącego na kanapie.  
- Luka, pomógłbyś mi porozwieszać jeszcze w salonie i jadalni?  
- Z przyjemnością siostrzyczko. Czy udało Ci się porozmawiać z Markiem? - brunet spojrzał na swoje odbicie płci pięknej.  
Wciąż dziwił się dlaczego różni ludzie mówią, że jest jak jego bliźniaczka, skoro był starszy od niej o trzy lata, a była ona piękna w jego oczach.  
- Powiedział, że nie obiecuje na sto procent, ale postara się. - zielonooka wykrzywiła bladoróżowe usta w błogi uśmiech. Dołeczki pod oczami powiększyły się, a brwi wykrzywiły delikatnie.  
- No cóż. Być może będzie szczęśliwa, że na sobaczyła przed śmiercią. Bierzmy się do roboty. - młody mężczyzna wstał i ruszył z siostrą wykonać ostatnie przygotowanie.

Długo wyczekiwany moment przybycia gości nadchodził.  
- Co jeżeli służba zapomniała o przystawkach? Leo, to będzie upokarzające! - Pani Sand zwróciłą się do męża. Jego brązowe oczy zwróciły się ku jej niebieskim. Przeczesał ciemnozłote włosy i westchnął:  
- Martho, uspokój się. Uda się. - zapewnił ją klepiąc po ramieniu równie śniadą ręką jak ich córka. Był o głowę wyższy od żony pomimo faktu iż miała na sobie szpilki, a jego odstające kości policzkowe i dołeczki, które były idealnie odwzorowane na twarzy ich córki komponowały się idealnie na szczupłej twarzy.  
- Felicjo! Przystawki mają być dopasowane do herbaty Pu-Erh, którą naleje Cassandra. Z ostatnią filiżanką ty podajesz przystawki na stół. Nie zapomnijcie, że to ma być porcelana i srebrna zastawa. Jedna kropla poza filiżankę lub okruszek poza talerzem z waszej winy i obie dostaniecie baty! - postraszyła Pani Sand na co dziewczyny wytrzeszczyły oczy.  
- Martho! Uspokój się! - Leonard westchnął, lecz tym razem sam już był zirytowany.  
Kilka minut krzątania, stresu i pouczenia. W końcu dzwonek do drzwi uspokoił i rozluźnił wszystkich, łącznie z Panią Sand.  
Mark otworzył drzwi, przez które przeszedł pierwsze lokaj. Szczupły, wysoki, blady, czarnowłosy o niezwykle fioletowych oczach. Wyglądał nadnaturalnie. Służba, składająca się z Marka, Felicji, Cassandy i Luki, nie mogła oderwać wzroku od lokaja rodziny Stern. Następnie drzwi z masywnego buku przekroczył Lord Anthonio Stern. Delikatnie opalony, włosy bardzo jasnego blondu, wręcz białe. W ręce, na której miał sygnet z herbem Sternów, trzymał laskę. Oczywiście nie była mu potrzebna. Świadczyła tylko o jego statusie. Akurat była taka moda, że Lordowie mieli laski ze specjalnymi grawerami, lub specyficzne laski do samoobrony. Za Lordem podążyła jego żona. Równie jasne blond włosy kontrastowały się na jej czarnej sukni. W przeciwieństwie do niebieskich oczu męża, ona sama miała czarne, co pasowało do jej śniadej cery. Syn wszedł ostatni. Zdrowo opalony jak ojciec, białe włosy, jedno oko niebieskie, drugie zakryte opaską. Od razu zaciekawiło to Victorię Sand. Jego widok zaimponował młodej pannie. Lokaj poczekał aż Luka, Cassandra i Felicja wezmą płaszcze Państwa Stern, a następnie przedstawił się.  
- Witam. Jestem Sebastian Michael Darkwood. Moje stanowisko to lokaj u Państwa Stern.  
Następnie przedstawił kolejno swoich właścicieli.  
- Lord Anthonio Stern, małżonka Pani Anna Stern z domu Light, syn... - tu zrobił szelmowski uśmiech w kierunku dwudziestodwuletniego młodzieńca - Alexander Stern.  
Mark również oficjalnie przedstawił się i rodzinę Sandów, aby następnie zaprosić gości do jadalni, gdzie Felicja czekała, aby dać znak Cassandrze, żeby przyszła z obiadem.  
Wszystko mijało według planu. Rozmowa o zainteresowaniach młodych, o oczekiwaniach względem młodej pary.  
- Ale tak w ogóle to zależy nam na tym, aby syn był szczęśliwy w przyszłości z wybraną żoną. - Pani Stern uśmiechnęła się co zaniepokoiło Panią Sand. Wiedziała dobrze, że Alexander Stern był znany z wielu romansów i złamanych serc. Nie chciała, aby Victorię spotkało jego nieczyste zagranie.  
-Ależ oczywiście. - Leonard Sand uśmiechnął się przerywając gonitwę myśli własnej żony.  
Felicja nie mając obiektu zainteresowań w pokoju, stała obok Cassandry.  
- Gdzie jest Luka?  
- Nosi torby Państwa Sternów. - odpowiedziała brunetka na co blondynka tylko kiwnęła głową.  
Gdy Państwo przeszli do salonu, Anna Stern uśmiechnęła się delikatnie  
- Ah, Fleur. Widzę, że się uwinęłaś.  
Służąca o równie fioletowych oczach pełnych przerażenia i włosach jasnego blondu ukłoniła się głęboko swojej pani. Obok niej stał już Luka gotowy do pomocy. Felicja sprzątała z kuchnią po obiedzie, a Cassandra przygotowała herbatę. Gdy skończyła podawać wkroczyła Felicja, która niezauważenie przecisnęła się przez drzwi z gotowymi przekąskami.  
- Gdy Michelle umarła, Alexander nie mógł się pozbierać. Długo czekaliśmy, aż zacznie zachowywać się normalnie. W końcu postanowił, że ożeni się i przyniesie chlubę rodzinie, oraz samo satysfakcję. - Anna Stern uśmiechnęła się łagodnie spoglądając na syna siedzącego z książką u boku Victorii, która również czytała swoją wybraną książkę i wymieniali pojedyncze zdania lub spojrzenia.  
- To musiało być ciężkie dla takiego młodzieńca. - Leonard Sand spojrzał również w kierunku młodych.  
Trochę dyskusji o bliższym zapoznaniu Victorii oraz Alexandra zakończyło przyjemny wieczór. Państwo Sand odprowadziło Sternów i sami poszli spać. Służba oczywiście uwinęła się ze sprzątaniem pod okiem już dwóch mężczyzn sprawujących służbę lokaja. Fleur pomagała Cassandrze, a Felicja Luce. Gdy skończyli, poszli do kantorka na krótką kolację.  
- Oczywiście nie jemy zwykle tak bogato, lecz kuchnia miała akurat wyśmienity humor. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie czuli się tutaj komfortowo.  
- Ah tak. Nam zwykle wystarczy herbata i chleb o tej porze. - Sebastian odpowiedział na słowa Marka.  
Luka natomiast w milczeniu obserwował Felur. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Zauważyła to nie tylko Cassandra, lecz i również Felicja. Czując ciężką aurę, Cassandra poprosiła brata na bok. Nie odmówił. W końcu mógł oprzeć się o ścianę, tam omijając rażący wzrok Felicji, był w stanie przyglądać się Fleur w spokoju. Cassandra podeszła dość blisko do brata i chwyciła go za frak opierając swoją klatkę piersiową o jego i stając na palcach wyszeptała mu do ucha:  
- Podoba Ci się, prawda?  
Brunet tylko kiwnął głową pozostając cicho. Jego oddech był głęboki. Siostra dobrze wiedziała, że podoba mu się Fleur, ale jeszcze lepiej wiedziała, że Felicja zrobi wszystko, by mieć Lukę dla siebie.  
- Uważaj. Felicja nie odpuści tego tak łatwo.  
- Cały czas tu pracuje z nami. Za bardzo kleiła się do mnie. Za mało uwagi poświęcała pracy. Ogólnie to ja już jej mówiłem twarzą w twarz, że ona mnie nie interesuje.  
- ...Tak więc tu są wasze klucze. - Mark wręczył dwa klucze z numerami 102 i 215 Sebastianowi.  
- Fleur. - Zwrócił się do dziewczyny.  
- Tak? - pierwszy raz zgromadzeni usłyszeli jej głos pełen słodyczy i delikatności. Zdawało się, że szepcze. Luka wciąż wpatrzony w nią jak w obrazek sprawił, że Cassadnra zaciągnęła go z powrotem do stolika, po czym zwróciła się do Marka:  
- Być może Luka powinien pokazać Fleur jej pokój?  
Na te słowa Felicja odwróciła się i posłała Cassandrze mordercze spojrzenie.  
- Luka odprowadzi Fleur, natomiast ty, Cassandro, zaprowadzisz Pana Sebastiana. - podsumował Mark. Nie było sprzeciwu. Rodzeństwo musiało odprowadzić gości. W środku siebie Cassandra cieszyła się, że będzie mogła uniknąć wszelakiego kontaktu z Felicją na daną chwilę.  
- Ależ Cassandra ma teraz zmianę na obchody wokół posiadłości. - Felicja uniosła się. Aż za bardzo, bo Mark zgromił ją spojrzeniem:  
- Więc, jeżeli to problem... - Sebastian nie dokończył.  
- To nie problem. Felicja się tym zajmie. Za dzisiejsze zachowanie. Spadł ci okruszek, który ukryłaś pod spodkiem. Za to przewinienie będziesz chodzić tydzień dookoła posiadłości.  
Felicja spojrzała na dół upokorzona. Cassandra wtedy przypomniała sobie słowa brata "_Za mało uwagi poświęcała pracy._". _Nie zauważyła tego_. Sebastian i Fleur poczuli się niezręcznie w tej sytuacji. Oczywiście Mark przerwał przedłużającą się atmosferę.  
- Nie ma co tu siedzieć. Chodźmy wszyscy spać, a Felicja na stróżówkę.  
Jak na rozkaz wszyscy wstali i ruszyli w swoje strony. Felicja dźwignęła płaszcz i ruszyła na zewnątrz. Mark poszedł do siebie, Luka prowadził Fleur. Jej spojrzenie na nim nie pozwalało mu się skupić.  
- Przepraszam. -powiedziała w końcu.  
- Za co przepraszasz? - lekko zdziwiony brunet podniósł brew.  
- Za to, że musiałeś nieść walizki Państwa Stern.  
- Ah. To nie problem. Tak czy siak, nie pozwoliłbym ci na samotne taszczenie ciężarów.  
Fleur spojrzała w jego zielone oczy. Patrzył wprost na nią. Oblała się rumieńcem, a serce zaczęło łomotać w jej piersi.  
- Fleur, wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoił się chłopak.  
- T-tak. Tylko... Nikt tak jeszcze na mnie nie patrzył.  
- Ah.. Przepraszam. - Luka ponownie ruszył w kierunku drzwi 102, które były obok jego pokoju. - To tutaj. Ja jestem obok. Jeżeli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebować, nie krępuj się.  
- Ah. Dobrze. - tym razem blondynka uśmiechnęła się.

- Wszystko tutaj jest tak czyste? - Sebastian zapytał młodą dziewczynę  
- Tak. Czyścimy wszystko dzień w dzień. Panienka Victoria ciężko znosi kurz, więc jesteśmy wyczuleni na to, aby nie było najdrobniejszego pyłku. - Cassandra uśmiechnęła się lekko idąc trochę wolniej, aby iść na równi z lokajem Sternów.  
- Hmm... Powiedz. Ten młodzieniec, którego odciągnęłaś od stołu... to twój chłopak?  
- Eh? - brunetka podskoczyła. Nie spodziewała się takiego pytania.  
- Wybacz. Nie powinienem pytać tak w prost. - Sebastian starał się uciąć temat.  
- N-nie. W porządku. Luka to mój brat. Zwykle ludzie pytają się czy to mój bliźniak, lecz on jest trzy lata starszy ode mnie. -zielonooka spojrzała na Sebastiana.  
- A ty i Fleur? Ma tak samo fioletowe oczy jak ty. Jesteście spokrewnieni?  
Sebastian uśmiechnął się groźnie:  
- Można to tak uznać.  
Doszli w końcu do pokoju 215.  
- To tutaj. - Cassandra stanęła.  
- Dziękuję. - Sebastian pozwolił, aby dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi.  
Nagle. Bez ostrzeżenia, lokaj pchnął się na pokojówkę. Jej plecy opierały się o ścianę, a on opierał jedną rękę nad jej głową. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że jest wyższy od niej o dobre siedem centymetrów. Fioletowe oczy przenikały przez zielone. Przysunął się bardzo blisko, a jego usta były zaledwie trzy centymetry od jej szyi. Łapiąc oddech, Cassandra dyszała delikatnie.  
- Spokojnie. - usłyszała, a następnie czarnowłosy odsunął się od niej i uniósł rękę w białej rękawiczce z rozgniecionym pająkiem - To był tylko pająk.  
Nie wiedziała, czy z niej szydził, czy nie. Czy to zrobił specjalnie, czy nie. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że rumieniła się dziesięcioma odcieniami czerwieni, oddychała głęboko, szybko i nierównie. Nikt jeszcze jej do takiego stanu nie doprowadził takim ruchem. Sebastian natomiast wciąż patrzył się na nią z niewinnością i szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.  
- Gdybym potrzebował czegokolwiek, mogę zwrócić się do ciebie? - jego pytanie już w ogóle ją dobiło.  
- Tak. Mój pokój to numer 203. Mijaliśmy go.  
- Ah tak. Ten pokoik, w którym pachniało słodkim bzem. - Sebastian wszedł do siebie - Jeszcze jedno pytanie. O której zaczynacie prace?  
- Z samego rana. O koło 6:30 jemy, a 6:50 zaczynamy pracę. - brunetka odpowiedziała w dość ostrym tonie.  
- Hmm... No cóż. To jest o wiele mniejsza posiadłość od tej, którą prowadzę. W porządku. Do zobaczenia jutro, Cassandro. - wypowiedział jej imie tak groźnie i tak uwodzicielsko, że dziewczyna na chwilę się zapomniała i myślała o jego zimnym oddechu na jej szyi, lecz szybko wróciła do siebie.  
- D-do zobaczenia. - odwróciła się i postukała obcasami do swojego pokoju. Myślała, że zajmie to więcej niż minutę, lecz drzwi były tak blisko, że nawet otwierając i ukradkiem spoglądając w stronę zauważyła, że wciąż stał opatry o drzwi i patrzył na nią. Podskoczyła i weszła do pokoju.

- Leo, co jeżeli Victoria popełni błąd? - zapytała Martha odkładając książkę na bok.  
- Nie popełni. A nawet jeżeli. Trudno. - wymamrotał Hrabia Sand  
- Ależ jak to "trudno"?! Jak tak możesz lekko do tego podchodzić?  
- Martho! Śpij już na litość boską! Nie zadręczaj się. Jeszcze wypaplasz i będzie problem, a tak to nie wiadomo co będzie i nie ma potrzeby gdybać póki co. Victoria powiedziała mi, że Alexander to ciekawy młodzieniec i fan książek kryminalnych, co bardzo jej odpowiada.  
- T-tak? Lubi kryminały? Ah! Mam plan...! - Martha uniosła się z tonem ponownie.  
- Martho! Śpij! Nie zadręczaj ludzi! Śpij!

* * *

No i jak? =) Dopiero zaczęłam, więc proszę o delikatne potraktowanie. =)  
Sebastian jest wzorowany na Sebastianie z_ Kuroshitsuji_ jak to niektórzy mogą później zauważyć. Wiem. Taki był częściowo zamiar.  
Cassandra póki co jest moją ulubioną postacią z tych serii. Jej wygląd jest bardzo podobny do Marii z krótkiej gierki o tytule _Mad Father_.  
Reszta postaci i ich historie są moją własną kreacją.  
Mam nadzieję na przyszłość, że wydrukuję to opowiadanie chociaż w jednym tomie dla własnej satysfakcji =)  
Póki co... **_Enjoy the first chapter of Paradise Lost_**_~._

- Deshi.


End file.
